What I'd do for your love.
by Chibi-Usagi Yuy
Summary: Engineered soldiers, expeiments with the super natural... Just read it! ^.^;;
1. Prologue - What was and whats now.

What I'd do for your love.  
Prologue 

By: Chibi-Usagi Yuii

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, nor do I own Sailor Moon. If I did, then Usagi and Heero would be married and living happily ever after... O_o

Usagi ... *Blushes* Married to Hee-chan?  
Chibi *Bobs her 5 year old head up and down* Yup yup! You make such a kawaii couple!!! And...  
Omae wa karosu if you don't get married!  
Heero ... -thinking- I shouldn't have given her that gun for her last birthday.... *Staring at Usagi*.... Usagi's so Kawaii.... ... .. .   
Chibi O_o *Stares up at Heero*  
Usagi *Giggle* Your so adorable Hee-chan! Anyways, on with the story! ^.^  
Chibi Waiiiiiiiiitttttt!!!!! In this story, there's no gundams.. and.. umm.. I dont think the girls will be appearing as Senshi. I don't know yet, I might change my mind later...^-^;; tee hee hehe! And.. ummm.. I took several idea's and kinda put them together, so if some things sound familiar...Gomen. ^.^;; 

Odin Lowe, undercover engineered soldier (sent to infiltrate a well known crime organisation), finally defeated the last thug that was sent to kill him. His silent victory was halted when a loud clapping noise that, in turn, caused Odin to stiffen broke the silence. He quickly turned poising himself in fighting stance, ready to beat the shit out of whoever was there. A man who appeared to be in his early 40's stepped out of the shadows as he continued to clap, his face smiling in amusement. Odin growled and started to charge him when the man held up his hand.

"You wouldn't want me to hurt her, would you?" Though his face was amused and teasing, Odin knew he wasn't lying. He made a motion with his hand, bringing Odin's attention to his far left. In the shadows another man held a struggling silver haired young woman. Her wide blue eyes held concern for him, and she attempted to escape from the mans grip. 

"Odin! Get out of here." She yelled at him. "They'll kill you!"

Odin shook his head and glared at her captor, his gaze icy. "Release her. Now." 

The man, who was obviously their leader, laughed and shook his head. "I can't do that. She is, after all, my 'daughter'..." 

Odin's eyes narrowed. He never knew that Usagi was his daughter. He looked over at Usagi who held an apologetic look in her eyes. 

"Now, Mr Lowe, if you will... I'd like you to come with out a fight." The older man explained. "Or.. I wont hesitate to hurt her."

The silver haired woman's eyes grew wide with disbelief, but was soon replaced by hard determination. She didn't have any of the abilities that her sisters had, but there was no way that she'd let her father hurt Odin. She violently jerked her head back, thrusting the back of her head into the face of the man holding her. Wretching herself free, she broke off into a run towards the man she loved with all her hurt.

A shot rang out, and a scream tore itself from Usagi's throat as she felt a bullet pierce through her chest and embedded itself in her. She collapsed to her knee's and through blurry eyes, she saw Odin let out a howl of rage, charging towards her father, who was attempting to escape. She saw them disappear around a corner, and closed her eyes, images of the night before flashed behind her closed lids of when she and Odin had made love. She was barely aware of someone catching her as she fell, then darkness claimed her.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Heero's eyes flew open. That nightmare plagued him to no end. Her death... though he hadn't found her body there when he returned, he could only assume that someone had come back for her body when he had chased down and killed Kenji, her father.

He sighed. He was once Odin Lowe, now Heero Yuy, ruthless, rich and popular business man who owns his own company.  
Breathing heavily, he closed his eyes at the painful memory, his heart aching at the image of her beautiful, smiling face in his mind. No matter how hard he tried forget her, he found he couldn't. He had loved her, still loved her, and would always love her with all his heart, and he would never be able to forget. He swallowed the lump in his throat and got up from the bed, pulling on a pair of pants, he left his room and went to the kitchen. Maybe he could get back to sleep after getting something to drink. Making his way down the hallway, he narrowed his eyes when he spotted the 'braided baka' running out of the dark haired chinese mans room. Barely seconds later, Wufei ran out screaming about injustices. Ignoring them, he kept heading towards the kitchen trying to remember exactly _why _he had agreed to live with them all.

'Oh yes, safety in numbers as Duo put it.' He thought. They _were_ after all, engineered soldiers. Who knew what dangers they would have to face, especially if they all lived alone. That wasnt the only reason though, none of them could admit it except maybe Quatre, they would all be very lonely without each other.

By the time Duo came scrambling into the kitchen with Wufei right behind, Heero was already in there eating breakfast rather slowly. The braided young man ducked behind the irritated Japanese soldier.

  
"Hee-man! You gotta help me!!!" Duo begged. "You don't want Wu-man to kill--"   
He was cut off when Wufei swung his Katana at him, barely missing him.  
"Maxwell! Dont call me Wu-man! I'LL KILL YOU!" Shouted the enraged chinese man, chasing Duo around the room. "When I'm done with you, you'll regret ever being born, you braided imbecile!"  
That was when Quatre entered the room, and taking in what was going on, as well as the irritated/ready-to-kill look on Heero's face, he decided he should stop the arguing Wufei and Duo. "Wufei, Duo, you shouldn't be fighting... Did Duo tell you about that party we're all invited to?" He added at the end. Surely that would get their attention. 

Duo stopped running, causing Wufei to crash into him. 

"Party? What Party? I forget..." He paused, sitting on the floor, racking his brain for the missing information.   
Wufei muttered under his breath and glared at Duo, who seemed oblivious to his murderous look. "Baka Maxwell...."  


Quatre sighed. Sometimes Duo... well... most of the time Duo could be such an idiot. "The party you told me about. The one that your friend from work is throwing for her niece and nephew?"

Duo grinned from ear to ear, nodding his head enthusiastically. "Yeh! Thats right! We're all invited... actually, Seramina said I could invite some friends, so I thought all of us could go, you know. Plus, there's gonna be heaps of babes there!"

As Duo babbled on, Wufei snorted and smacked the poor guy on the head with his sheathed katana."Is that all you think about, stupid. There are better things to think about then some baka onna's."

Yelping, Duo rubbed his head and whined causing Wufei to roll his eyes. "But Wu--" Wufei gave him a glare and Duo decided to pick himself up off the floor. "They're not ordinary Onna's, they're babes, Wu-man!!" He took off running when Wufei promptly jumped up unsheathing his beloved katana and started chasing him around. "That's injustice, you coward! Come back here Maxwell!"

By this time Heero had developed a slight headache, though being the perfect soldier that he was, he didn't show any discomfort. Turning to the blond of the group he spoke. "Tell that idiot I'm not going."  
Quatre looked at Heero, noticing the dark circles under his eyes. He knew something was bothering him and he briefly wondered what it was. He shook his head clearing it of that thought.   
"Heero, I really think you should go to this party. It might take your mind off of what ever is bothering you."

Heero sent the smaller man a glare. "I said, I'm not going. Understand?"

"What?!" Duo exclaimed as he burst back into the room after losing Wufei in the huge mansion. "But you have to go Hee-man! You seriously need to get laid or something, because your getting all agro like you need some good lovin', and I--"

"Omae wa Karosu Duo. Now fuck off." Heero replied rather icily. He got up from the kitchen table and started stalking off to his room when Duo spoke again..

Duo had noticed how Heero had suddenly gotten into grumpier and grumpier moods lately, and he knew the others noticed it too.   
"No Heero, I will NOT be fucking off today, or anytime soon. You need to go out man, I don't know what's wrong with you, but you need to get out. And going to this party _will_ help."

Heero turned and narrowed his eyes at the braided man, glaring hard at him.

"Duo won't drop it until you agree to go Heero. He'll keep bugging you, you _do_ know that, dont you?" Quatre put in.

Growling, they heard what sounded like 'fine' from Heero, before he continued to walk off to his room.

"I wonder whats up with him.." Duo said to no one in particular. 'Funny...' Quatre thought 'I was wondering the same thing.'

"MAXWELL!!!!!!!!!" Wufei yelled from somewhere in the mansion, he was close by and Duo took this as his cue to run.

Chibi That's the prologue a--  
Wufei -Sarcastically- Oh really?  
Chibi *Ignores Wufei* Anyways, that's all for the prologue. I hope you like it! ^.^   
Please review, so that way, I'll know you like it and keep writing.  
Duo . Where's Usagi? . And where's Heero?  
Chibi Usagi-mama and Heero-papa are out on a date! ^.^;;  
Duo Oh really??? *Mischievious look*   
Chibi O.O *Hog ties Duo and sits on him* Be a good boy. ^.^ Like Usagi-mama say's Quatre is.   
Wufei *Snickers*  
Sailor Venus *Bounds in* Duo!!! Love and beauty shock! *Aims attack at Chibi*  
Chibi *Gets fried by the attack* ....... *Lets out a puff of smoke from her mouth*  
Duo Babe! You saved me from the the crazy Midget!!  
Quatre *Laughs nervously popping up infront of the screen* Please review Chibi-chan's Fic. ^_^;;  
Chibi Yeh.. *Coughs more smoke out* 


	2. Once again...

What I'd do for your love.  
Chapter 1

By: Chibi-Usagi Yuii

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, nor do I own Sailor Moon. 

Wufei *Snorts* That's right, I'd never be owned by you. Baka onna.  
Chibi ... *Sniffle* ... Usagi-mama!!!! *Sob sob* Wufei called me a Baka onna!!!!   
Usagi *Runs over and smacks Wufei in the head with a huge frying pan* How dare you!! *Huggles chibi* There there...  
Chibi *Sobs all over Usagi's shirt*   
Wufei *Glares angrily at Usagi* Weak onna..  
Heero *Glares at Wufei* ...... *Takes out gun* ..... Don't... ever... say... that... about...Usa-chan... again...  
Chibi ^.^ Yay! Heero-papa! My hero!  
Heero *Glares*  
Usagi You mean _my_ Heero. *Giggle*  
Chibi Yeh, yeh. *Waves hand*   
Wufei Can we please get on with this stupid story? I don't want to spend any more quality time with--  
Duo -In the back ground- Wu-man!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Wufei Damn it! Maxwell! Don't call me that! *Runs off waving his Katana wildly*  
Chibi O_o

Heero stared blankly out the car window. They were supposedly leading normal lives, but how could they? They were engineered for heavens sake! They weren't suppose to have normal lives... being 100 times stronger, faster, smarter and more... perfect... than normal people, kind of made that hard, not to mention, they were immune to all kinds of diseases. They had been trained to stop crime, more specifically, handle any out of control engineered experiments that terrorist organisations may have created. Recently though, he had found out that out of 20 engineered soldiers that Bio-tech (the lab section of the anti-crime/terrorist organisation that they were 'born' in) created, only the 5 of them survived or so it seemed that way to some of the others. But not to him. He knew better.  
When where they going to get there? And how long have they been driving?   
' Stupid Duo..' He thought. 'I really didn't want to have to go out and be _social_ this evening... He should have just left me alone.'  
  
"Don't worry guys," Duo said breaking him out of his thoughts. "We're almost there."  
He gave a grin and suddenly made a sharp turn into a drive way, squashing Heero and Quatre into Wufei, who was abruptly squished into the glass window. Trowa, who sat in the passenger seat rubbed his head, after hitting it against the window. He suppressed the urge to kill Duo as he got out of the car. He could see the others doing the same thing, with the exclusion of Quatre, who just flushed in embarrassment, because of the people standing out infront of the large house staring at them.  
  
"Hey! Who are you guys?" A slightly irritated voice asked.

Duo turned to the speaker, a young woman with long dark hair and dark violet eyes, she was slender looking. Very attractive.

"Hey Babe. I was invited by Seramina..." Jerking his thumb at his friends as he approached her, he grinned. "She said I could bring friends."

The young woman raised a brow looking unimpressed, and copying his thumb jerking motion she sighed. "So were the rest of them," she folded her arms over her chest and examined them, tilting her head slightly. "So, who are you? And how do you know my sister?"

Duo looked visibly confused, then it dawned on him who she was speaking of. "Sister? Seramina's your sister? But..."

The woman rolled her eyes. "I know, people say it all the time. We look nothing alike. But trust me, we're sisters."  


Duo just nodded dumbly and glanced over her shoulder at the overflowing house filled with people. " Uh, I'm Duo Maxwell... And these are my friends. Trowa, Quatre, Heero and --"

"I'm Wufei.." He was interrupted by the black haired man, who gave the man named Duo a glare.

Giving a curt nod, she smiled slightly as she introduced herself. "I'm Ria... Nice to meet you..." She glanced to the door way when she heard shouts of protest and cursing. "Hmm.. Seems as if my other sister is getting rid of uninvited guests." Smirking at the sight of a tall green eyed brunette shoving people out the door, she called out to her.   
"Oi Lianna, don't be so rough. Amy might have to come out and treat those injuries you know."

Lianna grinned and waved for them to come over. "You guys better come inside. I'm going to be shutting this door and its not opening for anyone." She winked and went back inside the large house.

"Your other sister?" The blond named Quatre asked.

Ria nodded and started to walk back inside, they trailed behind her ignoring the jeering comments the drunk people on the   
lawn were yelling at them.

Entering the house, they found it was larger then they thought. several other people were inside. 'Friends' of the family, Ria had called them, but it was obvious she didn't know who some of those people were.

"Duo!!!" Came a shriek of glee from some where in the crowd of people. A blue eyed blond bounded forward, her long blond hair was tied back in a braid. She was smiling brightly and abruptly hugged the indigo eyed man, who looked surprised by the warm welcome. "Glad you could make it! I see you've met my sister, Ria."  


Ria rolled her eyes when Seramina winked at her. "I think you've had a little too much to drink sis..." She took the wine glass from the blond before she could say a word.

"No I havent!" Seramina protested. "I'm not drunk!"

Heero ignored the fighting siblings, and chose to look around. 

And thats when he saw her. Everything seemed to slow down, and the chatter people were making seemed to just blur together.  
She was Usagi's mirror image.. except, she had pink hair tied up in buns that were heart shaped, from them came streams of hair that bounced as she skipped along. Her wide blue eyes held so much happiness, that he felt himself smile at the image she made. 

Suddenly, the little girls face looked alarmed and she ran towards them. She zipped past him, and ducked behind Seramina's legs.

"Aunty Sera! I don' wanna go to bed! Mama's calling, but I don' wanna!! Please don' make me go to bed.... Please??!!" The little girl begged, giving her best puppy dog eyes.

Heero didn't take his eyes off the child. His brain was screaming Usagi, but his heart was saying it wasn't. How could it be? The little girl was 2years old! His breath caught in his throat when he heard a familiar voice call out.

"Usagi Serenity Anderson, your going to bed right this instant." 

Heero's eyes shot up, looking about for origin of the voice. 'It can't be...' His heart felt like it was trying to desperately to jump out of his chest. Hope. He hoped so much, with all his heart that it was her. And when he DID see her, all he could do was stare at her. 

It was her. Really her. 'Usagi...' His mind, body and heart were screaming at him, screaming for him to do something. His mind was saying turn around and leave, his heart and body yearned to hold her in his arms.

"But Mama..." The girl's voice broke him from his thoughts, as she whined pathetically to her mother.

"No buts, your brother is already in bed, you should be too." The elder Usagi responded to her daughter, not having noticed the 5 men standing before her, her daughter and her sisters. "And don't try to get your Aunty Sera on your side. It won't work this time."

Heero's mind was reeling. 'Usagi has a family... Then she probably went on with her life without me....' It kept all his will power to keep from uttering a sound when he felt his heart painfully shatter into pieces. Suddenly his brain filled with information that he begun to process ever so slowly. He last saw her two years ago, when they had.... he cleared his head, he really didn't need _that_ thought entering his mind... as much as he wanted to take her right then and there, he needed his wits about him so he could think. The girl appeared to be two years old...he knew Usagi had been a virgin when they had ... spent the night together...

He mentally smacked himself in the head, why had he taken so long to come to that conclusion? Maybe because a small part of him was denying what his heart truly desired, afraid that if it wasn't true it would kill him. But there was no doubting it now. The girl was his daughter.

The silver haired mother stooped down to scoop her daughter into her arms, and to take her off to bed, when abruptly the chibi-Usagi version of her jumped back and latched onto the closest leg to her. 

"No! No! No!" Chibi-Usagi cried out. "I don' wanna go to bed!!!!!"  
Her big blue watery eyes looked up at the person who's leg she was now attached to. She stared upat him with saucer wide eyes and her mother took the opportunity to scoop her up and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry abou--" The young mother stopped short when she saw him. "...." And then she fainted.

Ria, with inhuman reflexes, snatched Chibi-Usagi up into her own arms, whilst the man named Heero ducked behind her   
youngest sister and caught her.

Chibi-Usagi was staring at Heero with wide blue eyes and her mouth hanging open.

Seramina, who was now sober, glanced at her dark haired sister, almost as if asking a question. Ria nodded, and Seramina paled. A blue haired young woman came down the stairs at the commotion and found almost all of their party guests had gone... except five young men, the one with messy brown hair seemed very familiar. "What's going on?" She asked aloud.

She was given a blank look from her brunette, green eyed sister, two pale faced sisters and one fainted sister. Sighing, she looked at one of the men for an explaination. The blond one. 

Chibi Yay!!!! Chapter 1 is done! I'm so proud! ^.^   
Rei *In the background* Wufei! How dare you call women weak!  
Chibi O.O  
Wufei *Runs by the screen* Ah!!!! Stop chasing me in that damn it! Those outfits are outrageous! Injus--*Gets hit in the head with a frying pan* X_X  
MarsShut up, baka!!   
Duo Bwahahhahaha! Wu-man got told by a woman! In a short skirt! Bwahahahahaha!! *Continues laughing hysterically*  
Mars Don't call Fei-chan a woman! *Launches a gigantic frying pan at Duo*  
Duo *Gets knocked out*  
Wufei You tell him onna!  
Chibi Uh Oh.. *Runs and hides behind Saturn who throws up a silence wall*  
Mars *Red with anger* My... name... is...REI!!!!!!!! *Hits him with a flame sniper*  
Wufei X_x  
Venus *Runs in* O.O D-babe! *See's Mamoru walking by and forgets about Duo* .... Must kill.... Mamo-baka ... *Stalks after Mamoru*  
Mars *Stalks after Mamoru also* ... Must save world..  
Jupiter *Follows Mamoru* .... Must kick ass..  
Heero *Runs after Mamoru waving his gun in the air* DIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Usagi *Giggle* That's my Hee-chan!  
Chibi O.o *Pokes Wufei with a stick* Eeerrr...*Turns to minna-san* Please be kind and review! ^.^ And... *Crosses fingers behind her back* I promise Wufei won't be abused anymore.  
  



	3. I know you!

What I'd do for your love.  
Chapter 2

By: Chibi-Usagi Yuy

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, nor do I own Sailor Moon. Though I wished I did own them.... -.-

Chibi *Waits for Wufei to say something insulting* Well...?  
Wufei What?  
Chibi Aren't you going to say something insulting, like you usually do?  
Wufei *Looks at a glaring Rei* ..Uh..  
Rei *Takes out her henshin wand and glares*  
Makoto Come on Wufei, you know you want to. *Cracks her knuckles*  
Duo *Laughs* Bwahahahahhahaha! This is soooooooooo funny! *Holding a camera*   
Setsuna *Drags in Mamoru all beaten up* Princess..   
Usagi Don't call me that Setsuna!  
Setsuna Gomen princess...  
Everyone *Sweatdrops*  
Setsuna What should we do with...errr.. it? *Points down at Mamoru*  
Chibi AAHH! Get it away! Get it away! *Hides behind Usagi* Usagi-mama! Get it away! Its horrible!!  
Wufei Weak Chibi-onna. *Plucks Chibi up by the back of her dress, then he walks over to Mamoru and drops her right beside him*  
Chibi *Sits there sobbing cascading waterfalls from her eyes, in a very Usagi-like manner* WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! GET IT AWAY!!!!!  
Heero *Glares at Wufei* ... *Drags Mamoru out of the room*  
Chibi Yay!!!! .....  
Everyone *Silence* ...  
Chibi ...Ahem... Anyways, someone asked about the name changes of several of the girls... it's going to be explained in this chapter.  
I promise! ^.^ And thanks to all my reviewers for ... umm... reviewing! ^.^;;  


"Well?" Amy prompted. "Is someone going to tell me what happened? And why is Serena on the floor unconscious?"  
Quatre blushed slightly. He hadn't expected her question to be directed at him. "Well, I'm not really sure... but... when your friend--"

"Sister." Amy corrected. "We're all sisters actually."

Quatre nodded and continued. "Well, your sister came to bring the little girl to bed, then the next thing I knew your sister looked at Heero and fainted."

Glancing over to Heero, Amy observed him, taking in his muscular build and his lightly tanned skin. She looked at his face and tilted her head. He had  
messy dark brown hair, and dark perssian blue eyes that held an icy gaze. "I see, your the spitting image of--"

"Amy!" Ria interrupted. "Uh... I don't think that Serena is entirely comfortable on that floor."

Heero frowned, his brow narrowing slightly in confusion. 'Maybe Usagi ran away and changed her name..' He speculated ' But then... who are these  
other women?' He bent down and scooped the little silver haired woman up into his arms, he went over to the sofa and gently placed her on it.

Chibi-Usagi suddenly stared jumping up and down in excitement. "I know who you are! I know!" Her little head bobbed up and down as she nodded.  
"Yes I do! I know!" She giggled and opened her mouth to reveal her next answer, when Lianna suddenly placed a hand over her mouth.

Heero narrowed his eyes in an icy glare. "Let her go." He spoke in a monotone voice. "And tell me who you people are and how Usagi knows you."

Lianna reluctantly obeyed and glanced nervously at her other sisters, who each nodded. Abruptly she jumped forward catching Wufei off guard, punching him in the jaw. The other girls followed after her example, launching themselves at the guys.

Heero noticed almost instantly that the girls weren't normal. The strength the girls were displaying was atleast half of their own strength. He watched when the women became overpowered, barely, each being restricted by the other guys. Turning to his sobbing daughter, he picked her up and comforted her. 

"Don't hurt my aunty's!" Chibi-Usagi screeched. "Please!!!"

"Who are you?!" Amy demanded. "And how do you know Serena's real name!!"

"We're not going back! We're not going back!" Ria screamed hysterically, struggling in Quatre's grasp.

"Get off me, baka!" Lianna hissed at Wufei in warning.

Seramina however, seemed content being sat on by Duo, who held her arms down. "Why Duo.... I didn't know you felt that way."

At about this time, Serena awoke to the sound of her sisters screaming. "R... Ria...?" Glancing around she noticed what was happening.

"Odin!" She cried out. "Get your friends off my sisters!"

At his nod, Quatre, Wufei and Trowa released their prisoners and stood back, but Duo stayed where he was, shifting his position and pulling Seramina up with him as he stood.

"Odin..." Serena whispered staring at him, tears welling up in her eyes. "I... thought you were dead."

He strode up to her, shifting chibi-Usagi to his hip, he pulled Serena into his free arm. "I thought that _you_ were dead."

Chibi-Usagi squeeled in delight, throwing her arms around the neck of her newly discovered father. "Odin's going to be so happy!"

"Odin?" Heero questioned in curiousity.

Serena nodded and blushed slightly, she looked up at him, a small smile on her face. "When... I thought you were dead, and I found out I was pregnant, I named our son after you..."

The others had various reactions to the events being played out before them. The women didn't seemed surprised at all, as if they knew he was the father. Heero's friends however... Quatre just smiled, Trowa watched impassively, Wufei gaped in astonishment and Duo... well, he was on the floor out cold. Heero being a father was just too much for him, his brain had a massive overload and shut down.

"Well, speaking of sons..." Amy commented as a sleepy eyed little boy stalked into the room, glaring at its occupants. His messy brown hair and perssian blue eyes made it obvious that his father was Heero.   
The two year old was followed by another boy, a year or two older than the smalller boy.

"Too noisy." The little boy scowled. "Can't sleep."

The other boy shrugged and went over to his mother, clutching at her leg. "Mama..." 

Ria looked down and picked up her own son up. "You should be in bed, mister." She scolded. "Its past your bed time."

Chibi-Usagi snickered from her position in her fathers arms. 

Usagi wiped her eyes and laughed softly. "What are you laughing at little princess? Its past your bed time too." She looked over at Chibi-Odin and smiled a little. "Come here baby. I want you to meet someone."

She laughed when her son, scowled yet again and gave her a glare which made her wonder if the glare was hereditary. "This is your father." She said motioning to Heero.

The little boy seemed to look the man over, his eyes scanning him. He gave a short nod before going over to the man and holding his arms out, a statement that informed Heero that he wanted to be picked up. His father did so and Chibi-Usagi giggled happily.

Later, when the children were tucked in bed and asleep, Heero decided it was time for answers and informed everyone to gather in the lounge room for a meeting.

"Why did you change your name?" He asked Serena when they were all seated.

She shifted uncomfortably on the subject and looked to her sister, Seramina. 

"Well," Seramina began for her sister. "We weren't there for the fight.. but we _did_ find S.. Usagi ..." Tears misted her eyes at the memory and Lianna took over. "She had been shot in her chest... and we took her away... She almost..." Lianna stopped, trying to keep herself from sobbing aloud.

"She almost died." Amy said softly, barely a whisper. "And when we found she was pregnant... we knew what would happen if we stayed there. You see, we're all engineered. We each have a special ability."

"We're stronger, faster, smarter and we have more stamina than normal people." Ria cut in. 

"Which made us come to an unspoken conclusion earlier, when we attacked you." Amy suddenly said. "You guys aren't normal, are you?"

Heero narrowed his eyes. "You haven't answered my question yet." He said quietly. "I'll answer your question if you answer mine first."

Serena nodded her understanding and looked to the ground, shifting yet again. "We changed our names so we could hide. People are still after us. Probably because of what we can do. We're not liked your usual engineered soldiers."

"What can onna's like you do, that causes people to come looking for you?" Wufei queried.

Ria glared at Wufei. Quatre noticed that her eyes flashed a fiery red, when the flowers in the vase beside Wufei suddenly burst into flames.

Chibi Chibi-Usagi and Chibi-Odin are twins, if nobody figured it out. Tee hee. ^.^ Pllllleeeeaaaaaseeeeee review!!!   
Usagi O.o Waiiitt!!! Didn't you forget to ask people to vote on pairs?  
Chibi Oh yeh! Could everyone please vote on the pairs, so that way I know who you guys want to be with who.   
Heero .... *Nudges Usagi*  
Usagi Oh! Except Heero and me. We're already paired since we DO have a family... Hee-chan... how come we've got a family and we aren't married?  
Heero .... Let's get married then.  
Chibi Yay! I'm flower girl!!   
Rei I'm Maid of Honor!  
Minako I'm a brides maid!  
Makoto Me too!  
Ami Don't forget me!  
Minako *Laughs like a maniac* That bouquet is mine!!!  
Duo *Pales* ...  
Rei No, its mine!  
Wufei *Pales*  
Makoto and Ami join the fight and Trowa and Quatre pale aswell.  
Chibi O.O Review! Or I'll stop writing... and... Heero and Usagi won't ever get married!  
Heero and Usagi *Glares at Chibi*  
Chibi *Laughs nervously* Just kidding!  



End file.
